Take the Plunge/Part 2/Transcript
{{Dia|GB|Speak to yourself, Pin!} Pin: Shush! Rocky, seriously, he has no arms. And Woody is scared of everything! Sharp things... Woody: Yaaaah! Pin: ...Fire, ... Woody: Eeeeeek! Pin: ...Ouch! ... Even bubbles! Woody: Gaaaaah! Announcer: So then, who will it be? Pin: Uh, Eraser is the least horrible, I guess. Tennis Ball, Leafy, Needle: We choose Golf Ball! Voice: 1,2,3,4,5! Eraser, Pen: Blocky! Our friend! Match: Awwww, really? Blocky: Yeah! Tennis Ball: See, you know how Flower gets angry at everyone? Needle: Um, I don't like where this is going, but yeah. Tennis Ball: Well if the other team gets her, she'll become more of an enemy, right? Needle: Y-yeah? Tennis Ball: So it would just be common sense to choose her for our ''team! Needle: Aw, seriously? Tennis Ball: Yeah. Golf Ball: I agree. Coiny: See, I knew TB and GB had a crush on each other! TB, GB sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Golf Ball: SHUT IT COINY! I only like Tennis Ball in a platonic way! Announcer: Back to Pin's team. Blocky: Well, we definitely don't wanna pick SPOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGY!!!! Match: What was that for?! Voice: 1, 2! Leafy: Oh uh... sorry Woody, I choose Rocky. Pin: Oh no! Wooo-Wooooooooooody Choosing Team Names Announcer: Okay, teams are settled then. Now teams, choose your team name. Announcer: Come on, just choose. Announcer: Okay, then I'll choose. Pin's team, you'll be called the Squishy Cherries. Blocky: Aw, come on! Announcer: And Leafy's team, you are the Squashy Grapes. The Second Contest Building of the Boats Announcer: The first contest is to build a boat, get in it and row it across the Goiky Canal. If you are the first to cross the line, your team wins. The other team loses and one of their members gets kicked out of the game. Golf Ball: I have a plan. They're letting us use stuff in the pile of junk. We can use this generator to power the motor and... Hey hey, are you even listening to me?!!!??!! Snowball: Hey, of course not. We're not using your plan. It's too confusing to work. Golf Ball: I don't care what you say, I'm still trying. Snowball: I can push you off if I wanted to. Golf Ball: You're lying, you wouldn't do that. Your tiny-teeny-tiny little brain wouldn't allow such insanity. Snowball: Uh-oh Pin: Be more careful! Eraser: EEEEEEEEYOWCH! <15 minutes later> Bubble: Pretty boxy, but okay! Leafy: Yeah! Flower: I'm waiting for that yacht. Leafy: Yeah! Blocky: ''These are our oars? Pen: Cool, I'm an oar! Bubble: Let's get in. Leafy: Motor! Flower: Still waiting! Needle: We're so going to win! Coiny: Flower! Your yacht! It's drifting away! Flower: I'm not going to jump onto it! Crossing the Goiky Canal Leafy : I feel bad! Coiny: Well oh well I'm starting the motor. Tennis Ball: Woah woahhhhhhhh! Match: Don't keep me underwater for thirty seconds! Firey: LEEEEEEEEEAK!!!!!!!!! Blocky: Youuuuuch! Blocky: Ahhhhh! Pencil: Huh? Firey: Yeah, stay there! We need a plug! Huh? Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Ice Cube: I'm scared! Coiny: Uhh, Icy and Leafy? Hate to break it to ya, but we just passed right by the finish line. Ice Cube: Look out! A tree! Leafy: What? The Squashy Grapes: Aaaaaaah! Coiny: Oh, this is just great! Squishy Cherries: Aaaaaah! Pin: There's too much weight on this sinking boat! We have to throw someone overboard! Spony: Uh oh! The Final Leg Pen: Huh? Guys! Guys! The finish! It's 20 or so yards away! We can swim there! Firey: But I can't swim! Pencil: Come on, Match! Come swim with us! Match: I can't! I have no energy left! Match: Hey! I hear voices! Hey! It's Tennis Ball and Snowball and Needle and Rocky and Teardrop! Uh, all floating on Spongy. Coiny (while running): People! The other team is also getting close! Bubble: Huh? Uhhh? Pin! Slow down! *pop* Leafy: Whoa! Coiny: Whoa! Whoa! Ice Cube: Whoa! Announcer: And Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries, win. Which means one of the Squashy Grapes is going home. It's time for you viewers out there to decide. Here are the people on the Squashy Grapes team. Needle, Rocky, Teardop, Leafy, Flower and Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, Ice Cube and Tennis Ball. Announcer: Who will leave first on BFDI? Announcer: I don't know. But it's up to you guys to decide. Match: Uhh, we should get back now. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts